THE UNSTOPPABLE SPIDERINE
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: What would happen if Spider-Man and Wolverine gave blood to somebody at the same time ,and what if that somebody was Ron Stoppable well it's six years after graduation and we are about to find out. The sequel is now up Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II
1. Chapter 1

The Unstoppable Spiderine

I don't own anything Kim Possible or Marvel I'm just a Hillbilly with a hobby who don't want sued.

Hello I'm Ron Stoppable, and if you thought I was just a goofy sidekick to Kim Possible, you thought wrong. I'm also a chef, a mystical monkey master, and The Spiderine. How did this happen you might ask, well it's a short story but the adventure of how I was transformed is something else. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the tale of how I became the unstoppable Spiderine.

It all started with that trip to New York with Monique Fury, she wanted me to come to save her from her uncle Nick by playing her boyfriend . Anyway we just got checked in when there was a massive explosion ,I got outside in time to see Spider-man and Wolverine fighting off a group of Hydra agents. I decided to lend them a hand and after a little Monkey Kung-Fu we where turnning them back then it happend, I got shot in the heart by the Red Skull. luckly Monique's uncle Nick showed up with SHIELD and they sent Hydra packing. I however was loosing lots of blood and needed a transfusion not that that would help much with hole in my heart, but this is why it pays to help people. when Spidie and Wolvie found out I had the same blood type as them they both gave me blood, now I don't know if my MMP had something to do with it or just the mix of their blood but I was up and running by the time rescue workers showed up ten minutes later.

that night Monique and I had dinner with her uncle Nick who saw through our charade, but said he was glad his little favorite niece had such good friends , especially ones with the political pull Ron had. Nick asked "Ron how did a twenty-three year old this kind of influence, your friend Miss Possible doesn't have it and she was..." Ron cut him off growling "the hero?" as a blue glow emenaited from his eyes. for the first time in years Nick Fury felt a tinge of fear as a sword came out of thin air then turned into a liquid and was absorbed by Ron. Monique could tell this was bad when Nick brought up Kim, but now she feared if she didn't do something one if not both these men would be taken out of Nick's house in bodybags, so she grabbed Ron and kissed him then turned to Nick and said angerly "I am surprised your background check didn't tell you they dated and she dumped him six months after graduation for no reason, you must be slipping." then she pulled Ron away only for a stunned Ron to say "Sorry Mo I just snaped like that, BTW you are an ammazing kisser." Monique blushed lightly then said "thanks you're not bad yourself."

When they got back to Middleton they parted ways, Monique went to her studio apartment, while Ron went to visit his sister Hana. when he got there though he found his parents took her to Japan for the summer thanks to Anne Possible the only Possible still speaking with him. James was on Kim's side and the tweebs got blackmailed into siding with Kim, not that it mattered, Kim was in europe, and the tweebs built air and space ships for Global Justice, and James died in an attack on the space center by Dementor a month after the break up. Kim had been there but without Ron she proved to be useless and it go her father killed.

Ron asked "Hey Anne how long until you let me take you out for dinner and dancing?" more serious than he let on. Anne blushed a little then replyed "How about Friday at 7:00 pm ?" a little more seriously than she intended. Ron grinned and said "Rufus Friday at 7 date with Anne got that ?" an electronic voice answered back "HNK Friday 7 date with Anne uh huh." Anne gives him a sad smile as she remembers what happend to Rufus.

FLASHBACK the last mission Ron went on, he ,Kim and Rufus were trying to stop the BeBes from turning the statue of liberty into a giant BeBe queen. Kim was using the speed shoes again to combat them while Ron and Rufus kept the hive intelligence from being installed. Ron and Rufus ageed the plan stunk but Kim was in charge and it was going to be done her way. as the battle progressed the BeBes started to win more and more, finally Ron used his MMP to make an EMP and stop them unfortunatly Kim not paying attention kicked Rufus sending him flying into the wall killing him on impact. Ron would have forgiven her but she made some snide comment under her breath that set Ron off. they broke up the nex day when Kim tried to give him a new pet. ENDFLASHBACK

when Ron got home he was greeted by Rufus an AI unit he created to honor his lost friend, however Rufus has grown beyond that. Rufus now has several bodies it can download to to aid Ron on his own adventures as well as day to day life. Ron is also greeted by the one person who helped him get over what had happened with Kim, and his housemate Bonnie Rockwaller. who moved in with him after Junior dumped her for some airhead model. Bonnie kissed him and said "welcome home Ron-Ron, how was your trip?" Ron said "he saw right through it , then brought her up, needless to say Dinner ended quick. On the upside when we got back I saw Anne ." Bonnie asked "and?" Ron replyed "we got a date Friday." Bonnie just grinned and Kissed him again and said "good but don't forget Saterday is our aniversery" Ron laughs responding "yeah it's been four years since you moved in and three since we started dating and a month since we broke up."then Ron said "and now that we are friends I'm glad you decided to stay." Bonnie said "I'm glad you let me."

for the next couple of days Ron locked himself in his lab as he tryed to figureout what happened with the Lotus Blade being absorbed into him. it wasn't until Rufus startled him and a set of Wolverine like claws came out the back of his hands, that he had any ideas. after getting them to retract he decided to go for a run parkour style. on his run through the city Ron came across a hold up at Bueno Nacho so he stops outside and hides. as the gunman walks out Ron makes a swipe with his claws and cuts the shotgun in half, then his spider sense goes off as a second thug tried to take his head off with a bat, Ron ducked and delivered a back kick to thug number two's chin then brought foward that knee and driving it into the gunman's groin followed by a double arm DDT right there on the hard concrete. with both thugs KO'd Ron went back to his run, only to see an old friend.

"Hey Shego long time no see."Ron said with a smile, Shego nearly jumped out of catsuit. she spins around lighting her hands , only to shake them out and give Ron a big hug as she playfully growled "Ron you nearly made me wet myself." Ron said "falling back into bad habbits?" Shego replyed "this is really my place I swear." Ron looks around and finally said "not anymore you are comming home with me." in a mannor that left no doubt that is what was going to happen. they went home ,the next day they returned with a truck and Bonnie and a RoboRufus made like the little Diablos, the four of them moved her into Ron's mansion. then Ron gave her keys to a 1985 Chevette, that Motor Ed had just restored for him, so she could get around


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderine Chapter 2

it's Friday ,date night and Ron has a date with Anne Possible . He spends the morning finishing his latest invention, an age reduction and restoration ray, a possible cure for progeria. He wanted to give it to Anne so she could save Kim's son JT who had it. Ron also tunned the car he chose for the date up, the 1982 KITT from his collection of famous tv and movie Ron spends the rest of the day conferming reservations and getting things including himself ready for his date.

at 7:00 pm on the nose Ron knocks on Anne's door, only to be greeted by Kim . smiling Kim squeals "Ron it's so good to see you!" Ron replyed "Kimberly is Anne ready?"rather coldly more so than he intended. Kim said "no but please come in." Ron steped in and was attacked by JT, Ron picked him up and said "hey JT " and huged him. Ron then said "Kim I think I have something that might help him if you will allow it." Kim asks "what is it Ron?" Ron grins and Kim gasps and squeals out "you did it you finally got it perfected?" Ron said "I think so, I was going to show your mom tonight." Anne asks "show me what?" but when they turned toward her her grinning like the fox in the henhouse she knew. Ron went out to the car and got it and 20 long stemmed red roses then returning giving Anne the roses then the ray gun that was about the size of a bazooka. Ron set it on it's lowest setting and Anne used it on JT, to there joy it worked slowly his age regressed back to that of a normal four year old . after that Ron had to wait for Anne to fix her makeup, when she got back she asked "can that change someone's age normaly?" Ron smiles and said "sure ,does he age differance bother you that much?" Anne just nodds, so Ron just asked "who gets there age changed?" she points to herself so "fine I'll make you twenty-five,how's that?" Anne just smiles as Ron uses the ray on her.

thirteen minutes later they pull up to the restraunt and enter, once inside they are escourted to a private dining room. within minutes their orders have been taken and a bottle of champagne had been brought a long with chocolate covered strawberries as an appitizer. by the time the meal arrived Anne knew she was in trouble. between the excitment over JT and now everything from the music and candle light to the food and drinks was designed for suduction, add the fact her sex drive was back at it's peak. I'm so screwed she thaught as a grin came across her face. after dinner Ron took her out to Junior's a night club owned by Senor Senior Junior. Ron got stait in and taken to the VIP section. they danced and drank until midnight then KITT drove them to Ron's because they where too drunk to do it themselves.

in the morning Anne awoke to the smell of french toast then she found herself naked in a strange bed as Ron was comming in with a breakfast tray that he then presents to herand lifting the lid she sees it has french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee juice and milk with powdered sugar, maple syrup, sugar and creamer. Anne dug in and practically moaned with pleasure at each bite. Ron then opened the closet and said "when you're done pick something to wear and come down, your dress isn't done drying yet." Anne nodded as she smiled and ate.

thirty minutes later Anne came down wearing a pastel blue top with snug fitting low rise jeans and her six inch stiletto heels.  
Anne asked "Who's cloths am I barrowing?" Bonnie replyed "there your's, Ron got them for you if you needed them after.." she looked sad and left it unfinished as she went back to her Tae Bo with Shego. Rufus then pops up in the form of a five foot hologram and lead her to Ron,who was hanging her dress in a travel bag. Ron just smiled at her and she smiled back , as they headed to the garage Ron asked "So what do you want to go home in?" Anne just laughed and replyed "whatever you want to drive." Ron said "Nope you're driving." so Anne chose the Back To the Future Delorean and to her surprise it actually flew.

two hours later Anne landed it in her driveway, Ron jumped out and ran around helping her out and walking her to the door he asked "Did you have fun ?" she stoped and gave him a kiss that rolled his eyes into the back of his head and his knees almos gaveout on him. then she said "What do you think?" Ron gulps and replyed "call me in a few days and we can do this anytime you want." Anne said "I'll call soon" and she walked in to the house with a lot more sway in her hips than usual. once inside she and all of Middleton heard "BOOYAH!" as she started to laugh she heard Ron take off .

after getting home both girls gave him hell. meanwhile on the other side of town Kim was doing the same until she aked "did you guys do it?" Anne quickly chewed her out for asking. as soon as Kim left Anne called Ron only for Shego to answer it seemed Ron was rushing to finish a project due an hour ago, then Shego recognizing the nervousness in her voice said " you two didn't do anything, Ron should be sainted after resisting you last night." Anne just blushed the more she heard the more she blushed. then Anne asked if Ron remembered it and Shego laughed and told her he was sober time hey got home. Anne thanked her and hung up.

on Monday a dozen red roses arrived at the hospital for Anne along with a seafood salad and note that said "they say you can' live on love alone so I also sent food for the one I love" .on Tuesday it was pheasant under glass with strawberry cheese cake and another dozen roses with the same note. Wednesday buttery grilled fresh catfish and sweet potato pie again with a dozen roses and the same note. Thursday Alaskan crab with chicken salad and triple chocolate cake with a dozen roses and the same note. on Friday Ron showed up with a single red rose dressed as the Fearless Ferret without a word he scooped her up and carried her out to the 1966 Ferretmobile then he took her out to a romantic overlook and had a picnic. they made out a little and then it happend Anne lost her wedding ring and it rolled under the car , without thinking Ron lifted the side of he car and reached out and picked up the ring. Anne started asking him a million questions a minute until he face palmed and a set of barbed spider leg like wolverine claws came out. after talking Anne speculated that it was the blood transfusion from the two mutants "they must carry the mutation in their blood" she said then added "You're part Spider-man part Wolverine , you're a Spiderine."

Ron took her back to the hospital then drove home. that night he developed some web-tech as he was going to call it and a costume in the form of Wolvie's yellow suit but it will have Spidie's pattern only black instead of blue and a simi light green instead of red. Ron even creates a voice changer he can wear on his neck and an air filter system that can attach to his mask.

NOTE sorry if this is boring guys but I promise it will pick up please read and review I'd love to hear from you any imput would be welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 rise of the beastling queen

NOTE still don't own anything KP or marvel also I'm thinking of making DNAmy the main Villian by making her live up to her potential so she wont be acting as goofy and will be alot meaner.

a month later and Anne was going to Ron's with JT and Kim. Ron was having a big inside pool party for the old gang to celebrate he and Anne finally becoming an item (but really he wanted to see her in a bikini).when they got there everyone was overjoyed to see Anne and they thought JT was just too cute, but more than a few kept shooting Kim the evil eye. Ron decided to talk to her and see if the could make peace. so he walked up to her and said "I meant o ask when did you get back from Europe and how long will you be back this time?" Kim relpyed a little gruffly "I got back the day before you went on that first date with my mom, and I'm back for good Josh and I got divorced." Ron said "well if there is anything I can do." at this time Anne walked up and stated "she does need a job." Ron smiled and replyed "we could use a maid." then seeing the look Anne was giving him he sighed and said "I'll see what I can do first thing Monday." Anne kissed him as a thank you . by the end of the party Ron and Anne where in the hot tub making out. that night she shared a bed with Ron but tha was as far as it went. she still wasn't ready , it was still too weird for her.

meanwhile DNAmy finally broke out of the GJ prison with the help of two of her beast men, Stevie a badger man and Montie an Ape man. for the first time she was pissed and did she ever have a plan but first she needed more beast men and a way back to Middleton. as the trio looked around they found an agent with his Vtol so they jumped him beat him up and forced him to fly them out of there. while flying away Amy asked his name to wich he replyed "I'm the number one field agent William Du." both beastmen look at him and ask in unison "any relation to Scooby Doo?" Amy just groans as Will rolls his eyes. two hours later they land at one of her old labs. there they tie Will down and interrogate him, after a few backhands he told her whatever she wanted to know. then she told him "Congradulations Willie you are about to evolve into a higher life form, though for you that isn't saying much." she throws him in her DNA fusion machine adds the DNA of an electric eel as she laughs maniacally.

come Monday Ron got a job for Shego and Kim security for Coco Banana and his new fall line, and if they work out he will hire them to work security for the new Uperton Country Club Banana that will open later that week. in the end it did work out and while Kim loved her new job Shego wanted something more active. Ron got her on at Middleton high as the new PE and sex ed teacher which she loved ,but the best part was everytime she passed Ron he and a Holo Rufus would sing Hot For Teacher, making her blush.

all was going well then he had two visitors Master Sensie (MS)and Yori, both looked upset so Ron invited them in for tea and to talk. MS said "Stoppable where is the Lotus Blade? you where not suppossed to summon it away from Yamanouchi!" Yori added "it is sacred to us, you know that! give it back!" Ron looks at them both in shock, then stands up growls as his claws come out and he said savagely "I didn't summon it, it just appeared then became a part of me, so if you want it come get LEAVE!" at this point MS said "Sorry Stoppable we didn't know it actually bonded to you phisically, we will go now." as they left Yori waited until his back was turned then she attacked with her sword only for Ron to catch it in his hand. then he said sadly "Yori just go and don't come back ever. MS goodbye my old friend." as they left MS told Yori he was ashamed of her actions for now not only was he the chosen one but also the sacred sword.

over the next couple months Ron and Anne grew closer and closer. things where looking better and better for Ron as both SHIELD and GJ wanted his spider-tech capture gear. meanwhile on Canadian boarder just north of Washinton state DNAmy was creating beavermen and variouse Bearmen all to get revenge on team Possible namely Ron for not only getting her inprisoned but for destroying all her cuddle buddies even the big ones, and to top it off Ron is the reason her boyfriend Monty disappeared. her plan was fairly simple, she would get the team back together using the beastmen to draw them out then she would use a DNA bomb to cause everyone in the city he cared for to be mutated into a beast-human hybrid that would serve her and kill him. for now she was busy building an army and getting supplies. one of her Chimera test subjects escaped and after she foundout the girl was too good to capture she sent her three generals out to kill her before she gave them away. she also wanted the body if it was that strong she could use it to base her new body off of.

it was finally Thanksgiving and Anne was moving in with Ron and the girls, mainly to get away from Kim bugging her about dating Ron who started doing the superhero thing around the tri city after Anne had been mugged right outside the hospital. luckly Shego was there to see her about a medical issue she had and chased the guy off. Ron tracked him down using his heightend sences, Ron found him in an old train yard and when he did all he could say was "Mankey". it didn't take long for Ron to realize Mankey was on something probably that new drug he heard about daymn, just then Mankey attacked getting in a lucky hit on Ron that nearly knocked him out. Ron sliped around him and put him to sleep with his favorite hold the sleeper. Ron used webbing to tie him up and take him to the police. while there Ron smelt that drug on a good hird of the cops and about half the suspects. that night Spiderine started to patrol the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Note in this chapter I'll try to focus on Amy and why she went from annoyance to threat also note most of this will be a flashback so any progression of time is irrelevant to the other characters.

somewhere in the Canadian southwest DNAmy and her beastmen have set up a base. it's a particularly cold and borring night so Amy decides to tell Will Du why she's doing all this(note she calls Will Du Weeliam since she bound him with an eel). DNAmy smiles wickedly as she says to Will Du "well Weeliam shall I tell you why I'm doing all this, or maybe you would like to know what happened in that prison to change me, and I don't just mean my body that you keep staring at you naughy boy. well it all started"

FLASHBACK Amy had just been ready to activate her DNA mutation machine and transform a clean up crew for an oil spill into otter people when two college kids crash her party and free her prisoners then, not only does Ron set off the self destruct, but he slays all her life sized cuddle buddies who try to recapture her prisoners. to make matters worse she had just finished getting her collection built back up and set up at her base, only to be destroyed yet again as the base blew up.

a few days later GJ placed her in that hell hole they call a prison. there she was striped, searched in places she didn't want to mention, then they fixed her gorilla arms and legs, taking the mutation away. then to make it worse they stuck her in a cell with Electronique who was a little too friendly. it wasn't long before she ran into Adrena Lynn who told her about the rumor of Ron killing Monty Fisk. that broke her heart and she started training to get revenge in the first year she lost ninty pounds, she was still 140lbs but now she was strong and had something to work with. soon she had Adrena train her in gymnastics and by doing "favors"(Amy shudders") for guards and other prisoners she learned to fight she also learned various skills from other inmates in the four and a half years there. she spent almost as much time building a network of contacts as she did training . the whole time formulating her plan.

in the third year Amy became quite popular her face still had alot to be desired, but she had a sexy body. this was a blessing and a curse as she got shanked by three inmates who didn't like their lovers noticing her. She got her revenge by shanking each one of them then pleasuring their lover righ in front of them. durring a riot later that year she put several guards in the hospital and two in the morgue. luckly no one could prove she did it cause everybody hated them.

over the next two years there was several breakouts and a few releases some even owed her favors and helped set up her breakout and more than one to get things ready for her revenge most inside where happy to help just to ge rid of her, which was fine by her she didn't like any of them anyway, so on her way out she killed her theropy group and paid the good doctor back for the electro shock theropy sesions.  
END FLASHBACK

"and soon after is where you came in Weeliam. now it's late and cold and it's your tun to keep me warm tonight." Amy said as she drug him back to her room. the next morning they packedup and headed for Colorado. by the ime they got there it was a week before Thanksgiving if all went as planed by new year Ron would be dead. and she would have an army to rule the world with and alot of money.

NOTE sorry it only took about half the chapter to tell her story up to Middleton, however this gets us caught up and now the fun can begin.

Anne was shocked but not half as much as Kim that Josh Mankey was the one who attacked Anne in the parkinglot or that he was on Daymn the new party drug. thanks to Spiderine the cops finally got some to annalize. Ron and Anne also annilized it in his lab it was in fact an aphrodisiac with a mild opiate but mainly it was a mutagenic compound. they contacted Wade Load who confermed their findings and said he would keep digging and le them know if he found anything. Wade also said he would test he mutagen and see what it did. the lovebirds thanked him and he cut the conection and went back to his weights he was twenty now and into fitness, he also was still into Monique who was starting to take notice of the buff young man.

the next day Ron's parents left Hana with him as they went on buisness trip and couldn't take her. Ron called his lawyer and simply said "file the papers." so he filed papers to have Hana put in his custody permanatly. Ron knew their trip was really a cruise of the Bahamas, and he was not going to let them do that to Hana like they did him. Hana couldn't have been happier , she loved to stay with Ron and play/spar with Shego, and Bon Bon always dressed her up pretty. after the girls got home ,Ron went out on patrole.

about an hour into his patrol he spoted a group of guys jumping an old man with a pair of street walkers. he swong down kicking two guys in the face, then he fliped down and grawled out "I got six reasons you should walk away!" as his claws came out the first thug came in at him with a tire iron but a quick swipe of his claws put a stop to that then the old man hit him in the groin with his cane. the second thug used a chain but Spiderine used his claws to catch it and a swift kick to the chest sent him back ten feet, the third thug got hit in the mouth with the old mans cane, the last two took off running as they go webbed to the wall as Spiderine said "stick around." then he turned to see who he just helped and it was Senor Senior Senior and Bonnie's sisters Connie and Lonnie. after all the thanks and introductions Spiderine asked "Mr Senior you run that club Junior's don't you any trouble with Daymn there?" before Mr S. can answer both girls laugh and say "that's good stuff." Mr S. quickly stated "neither I nor my son condone use of any drugs not perscribed by a doctor, and if we catch anyone selling any drug in our place we will detain them and call the proper authorities." in stern voice that left no doubt he was being honest. Spiderine said "good because it has a mutagen in it, who knows ladies if you took some you might wake up tomarrow all plaid." both girls gaged as he went back on patrole.

NOTE I know it's been slow but things pick up in the next chapter THANKS for staying with me this long and don't forget to PLEASE comment or review also even though it's not a real drug should my rating you tell me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NOTE I still don't own anything KP OR MARVEL also I want to thank all of you who are reviewing following or favoriting your support is greatly appreciated

a couple days later Mr Senior was knocking at the door for Bonnie. when she answered he was in tears, it seemed Junior was in the hospital and it appeared as Daymn was the reason. Now Bonnie was still pissed at Junior but she loved that old man, he was better to her than her own father hell her whole family,and she was not about to turn him away. she brought him in to the kitchen andsat him at the counter while Ron made tea for them all.  
Senior somberly said "Bonnie my dear I'm sorry to bother you, but I had no one else to turn to." Bonnie with concern replyed "it's okay Papi, I still care about Junior and you where like a father to me ."  
Ron hands them the tea and asks "what happened?" Senior said "I don't really know. I stoped by to pick him up for brunch, and found him shivering passed out on the floor in his own bile." Ron said "I have some friends, I'll get them to look into it if you want."  
Senior repled "You're a good man Ronald."  
Ron just nodded as he walked off to let Bonnie and Senior talk.

five minutes later Ron was in a conferance call with Wade and Anne. Wade had finally found out what the mutagen did and more imporantly how to halt and reverse the followed Wade's instructions and several patients including Junior came out of their coma. Ron then said "Wade old buddy I need you to come by my place ASAP." Wade grinned and said "be there within an hour." they ended the call as Anne told Ron "be careful."

an hour later Wade pulls in in his black caddy with Monique. Ron greets his friends as they head to his lab, he has to ask "Monique what are you doing here? she replied "baby boy I got to fix that costume of yours it's a nightmare." Ron just shakes his head. when they get to the lab Ron points Monique to his mission clothes and several bolts of Harliquin green and onix black material. then he turned to Wade and said "I need a system set up to monitor police and emergency calls aswell as GJ, but we're not kids anymore man so if you don't want to be involved I understand." Wade smiled "I live for this shit man, I'll be up and running by nightfall." so Ron left his friends to do their thing.

that evening Ron makes dinner for his friends and the Seniors. Junior tells them he got the Daymn from a couple cosplay catgirls at his asked if he could gat the security feeds from the club maybe he could ID them and inform the police. Senior said "why not just tell our resident superhero? he helped me out he other night and was interested in Daymn anyway."  
Wade said "I would if I knew who he was."  
Senior replyed "too bad, oh well, the tapes and feeds are all yours young man, just keep me in the loop."  
Wade said "thank you sir and I will."  
as they all part ways Senior came over to Ron and said " anything I can do to help let me know, Spiderine." Ron starts to panic but Senior said "stay calm I wont say anything, just know if you need help you got it." then he left as Ron chuckled and muttered "Crazy old fart, you got to love him."

By the next morning he police found twenty-seven thugs webbed up hanging from lamp posts around the city . four for B&E ,six for grand theift auto, four in their car for a drive by, three muggers, two armed robbers, one attempted rapist, and seven drug dealers. to top it off they all willingly sighned a confession saying they wanted locked up safe from him, when asked who him was they said the unstoppable Spiderine.

around noon in an abandoned wherehouse on the outskirts of the city we find a couple people interrogating the eigth biggest drug dealer in the city while two steetwalkers slept it off. both men wore masks but this scumbag knew to be very afraid. one was an elderly man in good shape who liked to poke him with his cane or hit him in the gut with it when the scum made the mistake of not showing respect or lying , the other guy was busy heating what looked like a long ice pick. elder man "where did you get the Daymn?"  
scum "I ain't telling you jack."  
after a gut shot with the cane the elder man "watch it punk, you don't want my friend to ask ,he isn't as restained as I am."  
"now who supplies you with Daymn?!"  
scum "bite me gramps , but uh what is he doing?"  
younger man "you ever see westerns and they talk about getting rid of clap?"  
scum "yeah my mom loves Clint Eastwood and grams loves the Duke, so?"  
younger man "you know how they cured it back then, they burned it out, I plan to do that to you."  
scum gulps "where you going to burn me ?"  
Both masked men grin and in unison "right up your little friend !"  
at this the scum pees himself and tells all he knows. the two thank him and walk off ten minutes later the police come pick him up.

that night marked their six month aniversery so Ron took Anne to Junior's, only this time they dined in the Triple S lounge, had a full seven course meal and lots of champagne, they even had a switch to seal it completly sound proof even. Anne used it and for the first time they made love that night. of course they did it four more times when they got home.

Next chapter I'm gonna start with bang so stay tuned and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER6

NOTE in this chapter Spiderine and a few others will be laying the smackdown

BANG, CRASH, KABOOM. "Oooh that had to hurt." Spiderine said with a grin after watching Weasel the local drug lord dive out of his car before it crashed into a fuel tank and blow up, while trying to escape our hero. a web line pulled him up to the hero. Spiderine said "you are going to tell me where the Daymn is coming from ." now Weasel was an athletic pretty boy with a long dark ponytail and in general was a Badass Dude but he was well aware of Spiderine's unstoppable rep, and how mean he could get so just that one statement was enough to have him talk. once done he was left strung up for the police.

an hour later Ron was at the one place that scared the hell out of him, Lake Wannaweep. he had tried to buy it just to fill it but was beat out by Dynam & Gillman a medical research company. as Ron looked around he saw an old freind bigger and uglyer than ever. Ron decided to follow him and thats when he saw the army and her a beautiful chemaria humanoid tigress with bat wings. knowing he is too heavily out numbered he falls back thinking at least he knows where to look for them.

when he got home he told Wade and the girls what he saw. Anne said " that chemaria sounds like those old cuddle buddies."  
Ron just said "DAMN!" then said "DAymN and DyNAm are anagrams for that wacky bitch DNAmy. she is behind it all, but why?" about that time the alarm went off, Rufus poped up and yelled "invaders beast people everyone get into your battle gear." with that they all changed into combat outfits. Shego wore her standard green and black bodysuit she just added a 3/4 mask like he wrestler Kane's only with her colors, Anne wore one based off Blackcat only blue with stars and red boots and gloves, Bonnie wore black tights a chainmail shirt under a leather jacket with short sleeves then she put on her leather boots and added her spiked gauntlets and greaves and finish it with a hocky mask. Ron went Spiderine as Wade entered the Robo spider, a transforming robotic spider battle suit. Rufus remote activated several of his robo-bodies to aid his friends.

They all charged out to meet the enemy. they saw Gill and a couple dozen beast people ,then all of a sudden Hana comes ridding a panda sized Rufusbot in full ninja gear weilding an electrafied bo-staff and beating the snot out of two cheeta women dressed like streetwalkers, and the fight began.  
Gill verses Spiderine .  
Gill came in with a double axe handle ,Ron dodged then countered with a jump spin kick to Gill's face. Gill came back with a backhand only to get thrown to the ground and his arm broke, when he tried a kick it resulted in getting grabbed up and repeatedly slammed to the ground like in an old Droopy Dog cartoon. Gill groaned as he started to get up only for Ron to do a forward flip and hit him with a double axe kick to the head knocking him out. then Ron yelled "COWABUNGA" as he jumped on a group of turtle guys.

Bonnie verses Connie and Lonnie  
the two cheetah women came to a halt in front of Bonnie who told Hana "I want these two, I owe them a good beating." Hana just laughed and took after a bunny girl. Bonnie hit Connie with a hook punch as she delivered a knee to Lonnie they came in swatting their claws at her aggressively but years of MMA training made her all but untouchable she only lost one of her matches and that was to Ronda Rousey by split decision, her sisters where nowhere near her level. Connie went for her legs as Lonnie went for her throat, Bonnie evaded by doing a mid air split with back bend then she snapped back into stance and buried them in a flurry of powerful kicks and punches that looked strait out of some anime then she put one in the sleeper hold and the other got a version of the triangle hold putting them both to sleep. then she pulled out a set of stun tonfa and dove into some wolfmen making them howl with pain.

Spiderbot verses the bear boys  
Wade transforms the Spiderbot into humanoid form as Kodiak and Grizzly men approach him. Wade webs them in the eyes then kicks Kodi in his mountain oysters followed by an uppercut Rocky Balboa could only dream of, taking one down but Grizz didn't look like he would go down so easy. the older bear man came in like a boxer between some rope-a-dope and some webbing Wade got into position thanks to Spiderbot's speed so when Grizz turned to claw at him he could catch him with a double axe handle up swing , it worked so Wade followed it up with a Lou Thesz press and then it was the old ground and pound soon Grizz was out cold.  
Shego vs the Bunny women  
(what? sorry not much of a fight here) Shego starts hurling plasma a the Bunny women sending them scatter and Hana cackling.

Anne verses the amphibian trio  
Anne "great I get the female version of the Battletoads." Anne drops into a stance like Ron's and Hana's the first toad comes in and gets an upper palm strike followed by a drop kick to the chest as soon as Anne hits the ground she rolls forward pulling a device from her belt, she then strikes with a double palm to the gut. forcing the toadwomans air out again then she hits a button on her belt and the first toad girl is out cold. the second one Hana smacks with her staff and she is knocked out the third starts to run away but then turns looking at Anne who just slapped something on her back. Anne grins as she hits the button on her belt and the third toadgirl gets shocked, tasered if you will, and passes out.  
Rufus runs off the few that didn't run earlier all the ones out cold where taken to a bunker and treated, their mutations cured, when they could be, some where just too far gone. in fact nobody was full restored to human, most could get away with saying it was cosplay. Ron got the runaround from GJ so he had Monique call somebody and in twenty minutes SHEILD was there helping treat people and questioning them especially Gill. Ron lead a team to the Wannaweep site but they where all gone.

come morning Ron and his friends got woke up first by Monique who scared the agents naerly as bad as her uncle, then by the man himself who decided this time to watch what he said.  
Nick "ok Stoppable where are they?"  
Ron "Who?"  
Nick "the group of fighters that took down all those beast people!"  
Ron grins "right here" the Girls and Wade wave tiredly Nick's good eye gets about he size of a dinner plate and he chokes out "these women and that boy?"  
Ron "dont forget me and my little sister Hana."  
Nick "how much help could a eight year old girl be?" everyone looks at him like he had two heads. Ron "you have a Hulk, I have Hana, I win ,You loose." everyone pretty much nodded in agreement.  
Nick gave up giving Wade a box to hook to his computer to allow him to contact SHIELD and him if they need backup or intell. Ron was glad he could call for help, and Wade was happy Monique's uncle aproved of him even if he did make Wade just about pee his pants.

Note whew done for the night, so what did you think I'm kinda stuck on what to do next any suggestions would be welcomed I'll try to have an update in a day or two but it migh take me a week if I can't get some help.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

the next morning Master Sensie returned alone to ask Ron if he could station ninja near by just for Hana's safty, Ron agreed as long as Yori wasn't among them. then they had a long talk about the Lotus blade and what was going on , the old master understood now and said he would explain things to the others. after he left Ron headed to his Dojo to train and maybe let off a litle steam.

once in his Dojo he found Anne and Bonnie sparing along with Shego and Hana. while watching them he noted Shego was having trouble keeping up with Hana and even though he has only been training Anne for about five months she was giving Bonnie a pro MMA fighter a challenge, in another month he will have to spar with Hana and Anne will be a challenge for Shego. however they still are nowhere near his level and if he is going to do the hero thing he needs a partner . he shakes his head and has all four attack him at once . Anne comes in with a spin kick while Bonnie does a leg sweep Ron ducks the spin kick and smacks Anne on the butt as heleans down and grabs Bonnies upper inner thigh causing her o jump back into Anne who spun around and fell over her, Shego attacked with a haymaker as Hana tried to run up him and kick him on the chin, Ron threw Shego onto Anne and Bonnie then caught Hana and fliped her on top of them all but she landed on her feet and dove off with a hard punch to his jaw staggering him. while he was stunned they dove on him then everyone praised Hana for being the first to hit him in all this time. Hana beamed then walked over and asked "Brudder you OK?" Ron grinned as he mussed her hair and said "Yeah but did you get the number of that train that hit me?" then they hugged and gigled. just then they heard a rumble outside as Rufus appeared saying "they're back."

when they got outside they saw a Lowardian ship. then an eighteen year old lowardian girl transported down, she looked around and when she saw Ron she walked over and said "I am Warsong daughter of Warhak and Warmonga, and I'm here to fight to proove I'm worthy of life." Ron says "that fight took place six years ago so what took you?" Warsong explains she wasn't old enough or able to get here any sooner. Ron asks her what happens if he refused to fight her,she told him she would have to kill herself. so he asked "do I decide if your worthy or do you have to beat me?" She replyed "you judge." so Ron said "then I judge you worthy for curage alone." Warsong smiles as she kneels and asks "what are your orders my master?" Ron spends the rest of the day getting through to her that he don't condone slavery. when she tells him she is honor bound to stay with him he lets her as an assisstant not a slave.

the next day Ron and Warsong went to town to get her proper clothes, they even went to a beauy salon. at lunch they went to Bueno Nacho and had some Nacos. as they came out GJ showed up to take Warsong into custody Betty herself was leading the agents needless to say she was pist that Ron was working with SHIELD and Warsong was working for him so she couldn't touch her. they jumped into the A Team van and Ron said "I love it when a plan comes together." then he stomps on the gas and they take off.

when they got back to the house Ron called Wade and his buddies Felix and Motor Ed. Wade and Felix where to help him and Warsong to convert the Mansion and grounds into a base they can defend, as for Ed Ron wanted a Black and green Corvette for Shego and a custom built ride for Warsong that screamed Bad to the Bone. after a little air guitar Ed took off to his shop. as the others started the conversion, which took less time than they thought with Rufus and Warsongs ship. that night everyone relaxed in the hot tub. while in it Hirotaka and the ninja he commanded got caught by Rufus as they stared at Warsong who lost her string bikini when she dove in the pool. (they stared as she got out infront of the windows)

Come morning Ron had put together a team to help him deal with DNAmy and anyone else that came to his town causing trouble also he was using Warsongs ship to track DNAmy down. what he didn't know was DNAmy had his parents and was transforming them into primate chimera that never could be fully cured just to mess with him. She was also using Weeliam Du to use GJ satalites to watch him and his friends. Ron moved in his whole team, everyone from Monique and Wade to the twins who told Kim to piss off and Ron's buddy Motor Ed and his girl Dr Vivian Porter.

that night Ron goes out on patrol and what he finds is trouble with a capital T. just as he flies his hover board, Warsong gave him, past the bank he saw several beast people trying to break in, but whwn he tried to stop them two primate chimera jump him. he gets ready to fight but then notices the shorter male is wearing the same Hawian shirt as his dad and the taller female is wearing pearls like his mothers. it don't take long for it to hit him, they are his parents. not being willing to fight his own parents he switches to a defencive stance, but it's too late he gets hammered by all the beast people. he does however manage to use tranq darts to knock out his parents and a tracer on a few of the others.

after they leave he calls for a pick up and then passes out. in about ten minutes Rufus and Warsong gather him and his parents up and take them home. they start the treatments on his parents as Anne and Shego clean his open wounds, allowing them to heal shut.

NOTE well guys I hope you liked the chapter please review because if I don't get some reviews soon I'll just go to something else until I do and I hate when people do that


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

NOTE sorry guys I haven't updated sooner not been feeling well. I own nothing of KP or marvel I do these stories for the love of the characters and to piss off my #1 fan Clutch28 who went so far as to say I should do the world a favor and delete this story in a pm and that was back on the first chapter.

In the morning Ron awoke to see he was the luckiest man on the planet, as Anne walked in wearing whitelace bra and panties with thigh high stalkings and a garterbelt under her lab coat and stethascope accompanied by Shego and Bonnie in matching striper nurse outfits and all three with six inch heals. Ron was glad he wasn't in an anime he would have bled to death from a nose bleed. they brough him breakfast in bed, and Anne wanted to lighten the blow hat his parents couldn't be totally cured. they would always have the primate arms and legs and with cosmetic surgery their faces could be restored. Ron told Anne to arrange everything they needed. then he jumped out of bed to all three women's delight got dressed and took off.

at GJHQ Betty Director is in her office when someone drops from the ac vent and slams down on her desk. she goes for her guns but her hands get webbed down, she looks up to a smiling Spiderine. she says "Damn it Spiderine you about scared the shit out of me." Ron laughs and frees her saying "not my fault you don't have your vents sealed or guarded like I've told you." Betty asks "what do you need today?" Ron just grins as a beeping comes from his watch comm, and he says "nothing now " . he walks out as everyone hears her yell "DAMN IT RUFUS!" as she noticed Rufus hacked in to her files and copied everything on DNAmy they had.

That night he and Warsong went hunting it was around midnight when they came across some beastmen breaking into a lab that had the chemicals Amy needed for her mutagen. as four wolf men came out Warsong threw Ron at them (classic fastball special) he clotheslined two, one with his right arm and the other with his left leg. Warsong charged in with a double chokeslam, then she flung them so Ron could web them up. the two Ron clotheslined started to get up but he quickly poped out his claws and they thought better of it. after a little chat the cops came and got them.

on their way home Ron and Warsong came accross an abduction atempt, an eel man and an ape man (and I don't mean Tarzan), are trying to take Kim and JT prisoner. while Kim could deal with one ,both are prooving too much for her. Ron jumps on the eel guy while Warsong takes on the ape man. Ron used his webbing to immobilize the eelman then he took a closer look ,he was wearing a GJ uniform with a tag saying "Du". Ron sighed and said "great it's Will Du" then he uppercut him knocking him out cold. meanwhile Warsong slammed Montie(the ape man not monkey fist) into the near by wall cracking it. to her surprise he returned the favor, this only excited her as she kicked him in the gut and then gave him the last ride like the Undertaker only she picked him up and did it again. Ron turned to Kim and told her "I think DNAmy is after you too, you should come home with us for your and JT's safty." Kim nodds and follows them as they take these two back for questioning.

it was decided in the morning that Kim and JT would move into Anne's old room since she moved into Ron's with him. Kim wasn't happy with Ron and her mom getting so serious but to protect JT she would be nice. around lunch time she had been moved in. it was also when they got the news agent Du was recovering nicely and would speak with them the next day, they also learned Montie was a human DNA enhanced ape and other than freeing him of DNAmy's control there wasn't much they could do for him.

the next day in Will Du's hospital room he told Ron, Dr Director, and Nick Fury everything he could remember from his time with DNAmy and what she was planning. it being mid December that didn't leave much time. however Will did have enough viable intell for SHIELD and GJ to shut down her supply routes and distrabution networks. even though they managed to take most of her beastpeople in, she and a few others got away.

DNAmy was pissed, her once great army was down to ten plus her and Stevie, all her supplies were cut off ,luckily she already made her bomb. this brought a wicked grin to her now catlike face as she thought "soon Stoppable I will have a new army and they will destroy you" as she chuckles maniacly at which time her beastmen laughed with her.

for the next few days between Ron's team, SHIELD, and GJ they managed to keep her and her crew on the run and away from the city however nobody kept an eye on the sewars and that is how Amy and her crew snuck in just five days before Christmas.

Note Sorry guys but I think I will call it a day sorry it was a little short but on the bright side there is only a chapter or two left and maybe a wedding and honeymoon. as always please leave comments, suggestions, or reviews and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

NOTE I own nothing of KP or Marvel

it's Christmas eve morning Anne Possible wakes up to see Ron grinning kneeling next to the bed holding out an open ring box with a big blue diamond 24k gold engagement ring, and he asks "Anne will you marry me?" she shrieks and squeals out "YES" then starts crying. the whole house hears her, and comes charging in only to see this happy scene. Anne asks "are you sure you want to do this ?" Ron replys "ever since the day I first saw you, it has been a dream of mine." Anne asks "What?" but Ron smiles and says "that Day we met in Pre-K you droped Kim off then you saw me, a couple bullies had pushed me down and I skinned my elbow and knee you helped me up, then patched me up, then smiled and kissed me on my forehead. it was right then and there I fell in love with you." Anne blushes then says "Ron that was twenty years ago." Ron says "yeah and you are even more beautiful today than you where back then." needless to say it was noon before they left the bedroom.

after lunch Shego and Bonnie ask "how long until we have to move out ?" Anne says in no uncertain terms " Nobody will have to move out unless you have a problem with our wedding." everyone looks at Kim who is getting ready for work. She says "I don't care I just don't want to hear it." Anne blushes as Kim walks out the door. Shego asks "Can we share him?" Bonnie grins and adds "Yeah are you going to share him?" Anne laughs then says with an evil grin "maybe".

it's around dinner time when SHIELD contacts him with a location on DNAmy, he tells them to stand by he will check it out and if he needs backup they'll call. Ron and Warsong change into their costumes and get their gear including new antimutagen darts and head out. as they leave a Robo Rufus jumps on each one's shoulder.

an hour later they make it to Lake Wannaweep again, this time in a monster cabover semitruck thats armed and armored. they get out and sneak around tranqualizing the guards and giving them the antimutagen. first Spiderine got behind a beaverman and delivered both a tranq and an antimutagen dart to the base of his neck, the second and third go down with darts to the chest. Warsong takes down four others using darts from her wrist launchers. that left four inside the warehouse. they take the hover boards up to the skylight and looked in. inside they saw two mole men, a badger man, and the chimara. Warsong says "I'll deal with the chimara you deal with the rat guys." Ron says "you know you're rather sexy when you are about to kick ass." then they dive in.

with a crash DNAmy and her three guards nearly jump out of their skins. Ron uses tranq darts to disable the mole men, then uses his webline to swing in and kick badger boy in the mouth knocking out half his teeth. Warsong tackles the chimara and throws her down, to her surprise the Chimara grabs her shocking her badly. with a series of web shots and darts the badger goes down and starts reverting back to his pure animal form, just hen Ron hears Warsong cryout. he turns to see her hit the ground hard and the chimara dives on her and drives a claw into her gut. Ron yells "NOOO!" and the beast laughs and says "I don't know who you are but you're getting in my way ." Ron says "I know that voice DNAmy." she laughs as electricity arcs off her claws and wings then she says "Stoppable is that you? well it looks like I will get to kill you after all."

She growls jumping at Ron who growls back popping out his claws as the two collide in a rage of claw on claw combat. they exchanged a flurry of blows, with niether backing down. however Ron had the advantage his healing factor, so he was fully healed when the second round started. this time Amy hit him with her wings, shocking him through his claws and skeleton, again if not for his healing factor he would have been in trouble. Warsong groaned holding her gut. this distracted Ron long enough for Amy to leap into the air, but a few weblines and webs she is immobilized, and Ron calls SHIELD who show up to get her. they also help Warsong, thankfully the Rufus bots had mended most of her injuries.

Christmas morning everyone got up to see lots of presents. Shego and Bonnie got a Dojo together and a Corvette each, Monique got her own clothing store in Upperton, Hana and JT got mountains of toys, everybody got most of their wish list even Kim. Anne however got the greatest surprise a wedding dress, infact Rufus set it all up. using Warsong's ship they flew to Paris to get bridesmaid dresses and tuxedos, then on to meet the Pope who performed the wedding. Ron told Anne they could do a Jewish wedding in the states for his parents if she wanted but since she was chatholic he wanted to give her the best and it's hard to beat the Pope's cred. then they headed back to Middleton.

They got back just in time to hitch a two ton Rufus bot to a sleigh and go caroling around town, then to the orphanage where Santa Ron and his elves handed out presents and a large donation then home.

once home they celebrated until Ron picked up Anne bridal style and said "Well Mrs Stoppable are you ready for bed?" Anne grinned as he carried her to their room then she called out "hey Bonnie, Shego you coming or not?" the two quickly joined the couple and asked "you sure?" Anne smiled and replied "it is a special occasion and we love you." then all four went in and sealed the door shut behind them. an angel Rufus popped up and said "HNK MERRY CHRISTMAS to all, and goodnight." as snow began to fall outside.

THE END

NOTE I hope you like the conclusion to this story, I would have liked to done a few more chapters but my laptop isn't working very well nor is our internet, so I figured I'd end it now as always please review and have a nice day .


End file.
